


“Roché Jodelle, Eighth Handmaiden in the First Class for Padmé Amidala”

by Polgarawolf



Series: Star Wars: You Became to Me [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Handmaidens, Light Masochism, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Rough Sex, Sadism, War, War Crimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-07
Updated: 2007-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polgarawolf/pseuds/Polgarawolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is fifteen random but chronological moments from the life of Roché Jodelle, who is, quite literally, the eighth handmaiden (or the second in the group chosen from among a pool of applicants rather than deliberately recruited or drawn from among various friends/allies) in the first training class of potential handmaidens chosen for newly elected Nabooian Queen Padmé Amidala. There is an actual story here – one small thread among the vast woven tapestry of life that is the living history of the galaxy, stretched out and twisted, knotted into the whole, curled down among the roots of time, connecting various moments together – but one must read between the lines to capture it. It is not precisely the truth, for the subtle story of these moments is sketched out here in words, and, in the sin of writing down a life, it inevitably changes the shape of things. But it is nevertheless a form of truth. (From a certain point of view . . . )</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Roché Jodelle, Eighth Handmaiden in the First Class for Padmé Amidala”

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** This story functions as a sort of compressed codex for Roché Jodelle’s life, as she is going to be written (and referred to) in my not even nearly complete AU **Star Wars** series ** _You Became to Me_**. If anything doesn’t make sense, please feel free to ask!
> 
>  **Author’s Notes: 1.)** Again, this is compatible with my entire SW AU series **_You Became to Me_** if you squint at a couple of things sideways and view a few others solely through the lens of Roché Jodelle’s not very sane eyes. **2.)** Although this is technically modeled on a prompt set that I borrowed from somewhere on the LJ (I don’t recall from where anymore, though if someone would like to set the record straight, I’ll add the info for the community in question here in my notes), it’s not meant to function as a response to that set's challenge. I just used the specific prompts to give me a reason to string together a backstory for Roché. **3.)** Readers might want to consider the fact that Roché, like a lot of native Nabooians, is fairly strong in the Force, but that she hasn’t received any training whatsoever to speak of (and wouldn’t have from the Jedi even if she’d been presented to the Temple as a child, seeing as how she’s a bit of a psychopath and all) and so has no real conscious control over that sensitivity to the Force. **4.)** Readers interested in knowing who the physical models are for original characters like Roché should please consult the latest versions of my posted lists of cast original and EU characters and for handmaid(en)s and other important Nabooian characters, which are available on my LJ! However, Roché is modeled on a teenaged Jodelle Ferland. Also, please note that characters who may be alluded to but not referenced by name are considered too minor to be cast at this time, and readers should feel free to imagine them howsoever they wish! **5.)** Roché’s children (triplets: two boys; one girl) were a surprise to me, and, as such, have only recently been cast. Lamazul, Silkilme, and Ninliltæ Jodelle can be pictured, as adults, as Trent Ford, Ian Somerhalder, and Jaime Murray. **6.)** Handmaidens often tend to pair off, as is the case with Roché Jodelle and Lietté Gaillen. **7.)** Speaking of pairings, I've labeled this to indicate Padmé Amidala's love for Sabé, because, even though it may not be specifically mentioned in this story, handmaid(en)s know so much about their sworn Lady that readers can be certain that even someone like Roché would have surely known about it! **8.)** **_Please note_** that there is a **reason** why Lietté Gaillen and Roché Jodelle are called Our Ladies of Pain. If this place had a warning label for psychopathy and sado-masochism, I would have added it to this piece, because Roché more than earns it, even if the piece itself isn't nearly as graphic as it could be (there are a **lot** of reasons why, after Naboo is freed from the Trade Federation and its droid armies, Lietté and Roché are wanted for war crimes, murder, and crimes against sentiency!). Please, _please, **please**_ understand that this is not a very sane girl and that she glories in hurting other people! If references to torture tend to be triggering, dear readers, then you might want to give this particular character study a pass!
> 
>  **Story Notes:** **1.)** Since this is part of a larger on-going AU series that in some respects fairly closely mirrors or follows events of canon (up to a certain point, anyway), readers should please keep in mind that certain characters and events from the prequel movies/novelizations of the films and even events/places/people referenced in the EU or Expanded Universe may be mentioned or alluded to in this story. If anyone has any questions about whether someone or something is AU, canon, or EU canon, please feel free to ask! **2.)** Readers should probably be aware that I am roughly estimating (guestimating might be a better word) the original publication date for most of the character study pieces in the **_You Became to Me_** series (and indeed most of my stories, especially the ones written over a long period of time), based on when I roughed out notes for them in the story notebooks I carry everywhere with me and when I can recall having worked on certain groups of characters. The year is going to be accurate, but the month might be off and the day will almost certainly be randomly chosen, since the online account I had originally posted many of these stories to no longer exists. I tend to go back and edit things that are in series whenever I get the time or a new idea causes me to have to make room for something else plot-wise, and odds are good that a story could have been edited for typos as recently as the day of its posting here, but the original version will likely be much older and fairly close to the publication date that I attach to it, if anyone's curious!

**“Roché Jodelle, Eighth Handmaiden in the First Class for Padmé Amidala”**

 

 **01.) Legal:** She’s aware that she doesn’t really have the right kind of temperament for the life of a loyal and self-sacrificing handmaiden, but the power inherent in the political realm excites her as no other legitimately legal profession extant on Naboo does and she’s easily bright enough to be able to mask her . . . less handmaidenly traits from both the examiners (who, fortunately, are not also handmaidens) who admit or deny candidates to the program and the ridiculously easily lied to and manipulated Captain Panaka, so she manages to secure a position in the first class of potential handmaiden trainees for the recently elected fourteen-year-old Queen, being fourteen herself and of roughly the right kind of look and build (close enough, anyway, that some clever cosmetics and costumes can fairly easily make her over into just another one of a mass of highly similar looking and therefore unremarkable and endlessly forgettable handmaidens), planning on using the experience and the contacts she’ll gain in the four years of work in the royal court to make the move to another, more independent political position when the Queen’s term is up.

 **02.) Suspect:** There are three handmaidens in her group whom she suspects of rather less loyalty and rather more ambition than handmaidens are really supposed to have (plus another one in the following class and three more in the incoming third batch of hopefuls she’ll also eventually find and suspect, once she gets to know them a little better); yet, of all of the ones she’s identified as sharing a temperament more like to her own, she finds her fellow classmate, Lietté Gaillen, the most like her, and easily the most desirable, both as an ally and, perhaps, more.

 **03.) Majority:** Thirteen is technically the legal age of majority, for women, on Naboo (and it’s technically fourteen for boys, though occasionally girls of only twelve will participate in the spring/summer rites and generally the boys won’t do so until they’re closer to fifteen), and the three youngest handmaidens and handmaiden hopefuls are all at least thirteen, so technically they’re all of age, and, considering that as well as the close quarters they share, she thinks it entirely likely that the handmaidens will eventually end up partnering themselves off amongst themselves, whether the Queen or her little goody-goody decoy necessarily expect or approve of such an arrangement or not.

 **04.) Feverish:** She and Lietté take to sharing feverish embraces in closets and the darkened nooks and semi-private corners of inclosed walkways and balconies (the possibility of getting caught adding extra spice to the encounters), and, when they’re moved from their dormitory at the Lake House Retreat to suites meant for two at the Palace, they celebrate their advancement by coupling like mad in every room, on every possible surface (including floors and counters and up against walls and doors and furniture), breaking out some toys that they hadn’t been able to take full advantage of having, before, and properly breaking in both the suite and each other.

 **05.) Ruthless:** Unlike Lietté, who seems stunned and perplexed by the audacity of the Trade Federation, in first embargoing and then blockading and finally invading and occupying Naboo, she’s been expecting them to do something very like what they’ve finally ended up doing ever since they first started making motions towards wanting to move in on Naboo’s plasma mining and exportation, for she’s heard far too many stories about their increasingly ruthless seizing of and exploitation of various planets in the Outer Rim Territories and of their newfound liking for what amounts to a private army of battle droids and personal navy of fully armed ships to be so naïve as to assume that even cowards like the Neimoidians will leave a planet like Naboo alone for very long, not when their exports are so very profitable (and their world is practically a living gem) and they’re known to have virtually no armed forces of their own to protect said exports (or planet). 

**06.)Torture:** She likes at least a little bit of pain with her pleasure – it adds to her excitement and the power of the sensation, at climax – and is thrilled beyond words to rapidly discover that Lietté is a closet sadist and the Neimoidians are squeamish enough about the prospect of torture and of holding people prisoner to be easily convinced to turn over many of the more “sensitive” prisoners to their newfound allies among the former royal court, gladly giving those prisoners over to her and Lietté (and the six others she identified fairly early on as being more like-minded to herself) for interrogation, processing, and even holding, meaning that she and  Lietté (and their allies amongst the former handmaiden trainees) not only get to relocate to better rooms, but that they get to relocate and create their own little makeshift dungeons in the vicinity of their new suite.

 **07.) Trust:** Even though she was the one to offer the two of them up for consideration, she doesn’t trust Maitané and Tillé – Tillé seems to have gained a genuine enough liking for the giving of pain, but Maitané, she thinks, may not be entirely sane anymore, after that marathon torture session with Lietté – and Rosé is so lazy and sly that she’s sure the girl would turn on them in an instant, if she thought it would bring her any profit, whereas Essé is (perhaps not all that surprisingly but unfortunately, nonetheless) just too damn wild in her pursuit of pain to be at all trustworthy; Tyché and Acharé, though, are all but picture perfect little minions, and she finds it an incredible pity to consider the fact that they, along with the other four former handmaidens, will have to go, when she and Lietté finally seize control of Naboo from the Neimoidians.

08.) Revelation: Lietté is unbelievably (almost righteously) furious, for the revelation of the involvement of actual Sith Lords in the Trade Federation’s occupation of Naboo requires a huge revision of their plans for eventually seizing power over the planet; yet, personally, Roché would give just about anything (short of her life) for a chance to be a willing minion and ally (and, please the Force, whipping girl and willing sex slave) of either one of the (semi)revealed Sith, and would quite happily throw herself upon the Zabrak Sith who comes to Naboo, if given the chance, after seeing the size of him and those wonderfully terrifying bestial eyes.

 **09.) Sneak:** Lietté is miffed enough by the Sith’s dismissal of them as amateurs that Roché is easily able to sneak away to the Zabrak’s rooms, and, thank the Force, he’s furious enough over his failure to get any useful information out of Yané or Saché that he takes full advantage of her offer, leaving her torn and bruised and bloody and utterly wrung out and wholly satisfied from a series of unforgettable orgasms that eventually so exhaust her that she’s unable to move much at all during the final three times and he finally abandons her, in disgust, where she’s collapsed on the floor, leaving her to gloat over her glorious pain and her nerve-tingling pleasure and to make her way at a slow crawl back to her rooms before Lietté rouses enough from her sulk to miss her.

 **10.) Mixed:** Zabrak and humans normally aren’t genetically compatible (outside, perhaps, of a gene splicer’s most successful experiments); Roché has a secret greater even than that shared by most supposedly human norm Nabooian natives, though, and so she knows, with the absolute certainty granted to her by her mixed heritage, that she’s conceived at least one child, possibly as many as four, and her pleasure is such that she decides to weather Lietté’s jealous wrath and carry it or them all to full term.

 **11.) Shock:** She decides to break it to Lietté in stages, starting with the truth of what she is, to better prepare her for the shock that she is pregnant by the Zabrak Sith, and happily takes all the pain Lietté offers her, in return, for having dared to keep such delicious secrets from her.

 **12.) Impossible:** The time passes far too quickly and their station changes with its passing at least once more than she’d like; thankfully, though, since she and Lietté had the sense to prepare for the worst (even though it had seemed so impossible for the Queen and two measly Jedi to ever prevail over not only the Trade Federation and its droid armies but the Sith as well), she knows they’ll be quite comfortable wherever they end up – even if it is bothersome to be forced into exile from their homeworld – until their luck and their station changes once again.

 **13.) News:** She falls into such an unreasoning rage at the news that the young Jedi whelp actually managed to kill her Sith lover that she unwittingly ends up giving both her infidelity and her pregnancy away, far sooner than she’d planned to, and is therefore forced to exert her considerable strength against Lietté to keep her from beating her to death, hurting her enraged lover badly enough in the process that it’s a damned good thing that it turns out Lietté is a bit of a closet masochist, too, because otherwise she knows that Lietté would never forgive her, for drawing her blood, thus.

 **14.) Wealth:** They’ve agreed to use their stolen wealth to establish themselves in a shared position of power on some backwoods planet that doesn’t recognize extradition laws (or indeed many, if any, of the Republic’s laws at all) in either the furthest fringes of the Outer Rim Territories or else Wild Space itself and then parlay their knowledge of the Sith to force a more equal alliance with the Trade Federation, as a way of proving themselves worthy of an eventual alliance with the remaining Sith Master, and so, when the cult of pain has reached a fervent enough pitch and the whole of their new world – Chthonia, a gem-like world almost as naturally lovely as Naboo (if with a much more ordinary core composition, slightly less water, and no intelligent native life of its own, being populated instead solely by humans – though it might, perhaps, be more accurate to call them near-humans, all things considered, since the combination of their lack of advanced technology and their constant exposure to the environment seems to have had . . . a couple of interesting [if relatively slight] repercussions – apparently descended from some strange old-fashioned pioneering group that wanted to escape the so-called dangers of technology and get back to the land and so went as far away as they could from the then apparently still largely nascent Republic before finding a suitably unspoiled world upon which they could go native, after which all knowledge of their origins, save for some fragments of stories that have, since, been distorted to near-mythological status, became lost to them) near the amorphous border between Wild Space and the Unknown Regions that is, so far as they’ve ever been able to gather, entirely unknown to and so uncharted by any maps of the Republic – has proven submissive to their will, they send word to the (of course already free and never likely to be truly fully prosecuted for his crimes, either) Trade Federation’s Viceroy, Nute Gunray . . . after which the Sith Lord Sidious himself comes to meet with them and they are shocked and awed to discover a Nabooian even more ruthless and power-hungry and clever than they.

 **15.) Bright:** Byss is a beautiful world, and she is content to relocate, with the bulk of Chthonia’s population – their most loyal, fanatical followers – to use as slaves for the building up of their new Master and teacher’s eventual throne world, smiling beautifully and making her two strong boys and single precious little gorgeous girl giggle and hum happily in response to her obvious pleasure and reminding herself all over again of the reasons why she must seize this bright future and squeeze every ounce of power and privilege and position out of it that she possibly can . . . for her children’s sake, as well as her own.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Clarification Note:** One of the reasons why my AU **Star Wars** series _**You Became to Me**_ is so entirely not even nearly complete has to do with the fact that I really started writing at the wrong end of the prequel trilogy for an AU (in my defense, though, when I started what became my _Thwarting the Revenge of the Sith_ trio, which is over a million words long, I thought I was doing a sort of one-shot fix-it based on an idea I got for "fixing" RotS by changing something that happens very near the end of James Luceno's EU novel _Labyrinth of Evil_ , which is set immediately prior to RotS). One of these days, I fully intend to rectify that problem by going back and starting from the beginning, with an AU rewrite of TPM, which is why I took the time to do a character study sketch for a supporting character like Roché. In addition to eventually showing up in sequels to _Thwarting the Revenge of the Sith_ trio, she'll be showing up again, in a more prominent role, whenever I get around to that AU rewrite of TPM. Folks might want to keep that in mind when reading this, since technically this is spoilerish for an AU novel that I haven't gotten around to writing yet!


End file.
